Una historia diferente
by JoselinRivera
Summary: Que tal si no hubiese existido ley sálica en la Francia monárquica, que tal si Oscar hubiese nacido hombre...en una familia con solo descendencia masculina, que tal si su padre necesitase una hija para acercarse a la heredera al trono. (Es un pequeño experimento de Universo Alterno, espero les guste)


**_La Rosa de Versalles es propiedad de Riyoko Ikeda, yo solo uso sus personajes para crear una pequeña historia._ **

\- Ya pensaste en que vas a hacer. – Levantó la vista cuando escuchó la suave voz de su mejor amiga, sonriendo levemente antes de negar.

\- No, por más que lo intento, no puedo comprender. – Estiró una mano, llamándola, ella haciendo caso, sosteniendo el bonito y sencillo vestido que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Sabes? Cuando era una niña, siempre quise pisar un palacio, mi padre me leía cuentos sobre princesas encantadas y a veces yo soñaba que era una, mamá me cosía vestidos lindos para que pudiese lucir como una, aunque en ese entonces jamás pensé en lo terrible que era la vida de alguien así.

\- La reina Luisa es una buena mujer, si tuviese un poco más de carácter podría ser como Catalina la Grande, pero…creo que su espíritu es demasiado humilde.

\- Oscar, tú, en tu posición, puedes influir en sus decisiones, a pesar de que conozcan tu verdadera naturaleza, parece no importar, tu hermano te defiende y nadie se atreve a hablar mal del favorito de la reina.

\- No, ama demasiado al rey Antoine, solo lo escucha a él y, lamentablemente, él es demasiado infantil, un buen hombre como su esposa, pero un niño al fin y al cabo que solo se preocupa en su propio bienestar y en el de la gente que quiere.

\- El rey es solo un hombre que no fue preparado para su posición en la monarquía, además, no ama a la reina y no puede ser feliz con la mujer que ama.

\- Otra vez te refuto, Andrea, el rey la ama, la ama como si fuese una buena amiga, mas no como deben amarse marido y mujer.

\- Eso también te afecta. – Se paró detrás del hombre, besándole el pelo antes de masajear sus hombros. – La condesa jamás tendrá ojos para ti si el rey está cerca.

\- No me importa. – Gruñó, sintiendo de pronto que su sangre comenzaba a bullir. – Andrea, sabes que decidí llevar mi papel como padre manda, ya no visitaré a mi hermano mayor ni trataré de aprender a ser un soldado.

\- No eres una mujer, tu padre no puede forzarte a serlo. – Se apartó cuando el hombre se puso de pie, dando zancadas hasta el espejo del tocador.

\- No lo soy, tienes razón, pero me han criado para que pueda serlo, padre se ha esforzado en que parezca una y en eso ayuda mi rostro y mi voz, hasta mi cuerpo.

\- Oscar…

\- Mis hermanos son firmes en sus decisiones, prefieren mantener sus títulos ganados con sudor que el titulo de padre. – Miró fijamente su rostro perfectamente maquillado y el vestido de seda azul cielo con ribetes dorados que había sido obligado a colocarse ese día, trató de respirar profundo, pero el corsé y el relleno que simulaba un pecho femenino le hizo recordar el dolor que eso significaba.

\- Entonces ¿eso es lo que harás? ¿serás el juguete de tu padre solo por agradarlo? Oscar, Horacio y Emmanuel se han esforzado en alejarte de sus garras, no puedes hacer que eso quede en nada.

\- No es lo que hago, querida amiga, solo estoy siendo realista, jamás podré ser algo más que la dama de compañía de la reina, el adorno exótico de la corte por mucho que mis hermanos luchen por mi libertad.

\- Siempre admiré tu capacidad de llevarle la contraria a tu padre cuando creías que hacía algo injusto, pero nunca te has atrevido a encararlo por lo que te ha hecho. – Andrea se valió de su estatura, acercándose al hombre un par de centímetros más alto, girándolo con brusquedad. – Puedes querer complacer a tu padre, todos quieren lo mismo con sus progenitores, pero eso no te hará una mujer, porque lo sabes y te he visto cuando te calzas pantalones y camisas, cuando tomas un mosquete, cuando te permites ser un hombre. – Le sujetó el rostro con las manos, apretándolos labios antes de continuar. – Si quieres seguir con esta pantomima aun a costa de tus propios deseos, dejaré que lo hagas, pero no pidas más mi ayuda porque mi corazón se rompe cada vez que veo tu teatro. – Se separó de él como si fuese una brasa ardiendo, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. – Sé que hay hombres que gustan de otros hombres y que disfrutas de travestirse, pero tú no lo disfrutas, no lo haces, también sé que te gustan las mujeres y que algún día esto se te va a salir de las manos.

\- Pero no ha llegado ese día.

\- No, no lo ha hecho, pero cuando lo haga ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Lo veré cuando pase. – Andrea tragó con disgusto, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Iré con mi abuela, estoy segura que necesita mi ayuda.

\- ¡Espera! Ayúdame a quitarme esta cosa. – Señaló el vestido, la joven mujer negando.

\- Si puedes tomar solo tus decisiones, puedes quitártelo sin ayuda, yo lo hago por mí misma todas las noches. – Caminó con paso pesado hasta la enorme puerta de la habitación del hombre, apretando la manilla con fuerza. - ¡Buenas noches! – Gritó para salir, dejando a Oscar solo con sus pensamientos.

¿Andrea podría tener razón? Algunas veces dudaba de su propio razonamiento y la única fuente de luz mental era su amiga. Ella estaba en lo correcto, le gustaba ser un hombre, a pesar de los esfuerzos de su padre en negar su naturaleza.

Era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra tanto como Andrea era una mujer. Tomó el cepillo y lo pasó enfurecido por su cabello, pensando; aun no era tarde para convertirse en un soldado y, con el entrenamiento dado en secreto por Horacio no sería difícil ascender en las filas militares. Emmanuel, en su calidad de sacerdote, trataba de guiarlo por el camino correcto, no el que su sexo o su padre imponían, sino el que en verdadera su destino.

Quizá, no debía rehuir de la realidad.

Abrió un cajón donde guardaba unas alhajas, un bonito puñal con una esmeralda en el pomo y unas tijeras de hierro.

Era hora de pensar en sí mismo.

_**Si han llegado hasta este punto, es porque leyeron este experimento completo, así que les invito a dejar sus opiniones (siempre con respeto)  
**_


End file.
